


Aki bújt, aki nem

by lexfelon00



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexfelon00/pseuds/lexfelon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Frostiron</b> történet, ami az első Heroes in The Maze Kihívásra íródott a következő kulcsra: <i>"„Olyan makacs a természetem, hogy nem tűri az ijesztgetést, akárhogyan is próbálkoznak vele. Minél inkább meg akarnak félemlíteni, annál jobban nő a bátorságom.”"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aki bújt, aki nem

**Csapat:** Muspelheim  
 **Cím:** Aki bújt, aki nem  
 **Kulcsok:**  
 **Elsődleges:** „Olyan makacs a természetem, hogy nem tűri az ijesztgetést, akárhogyan is próbálkoznak vele. Minél inkább meg akarnak félemlíteni, annál jobban nő a bátorságom.”  
 **Másodlagos:** „Egy ostoba gyermek vagy, aki úgy ragaszkodik az istenéhez, mint vinnyogó kölykök az anyjuk szoknyájához.”  
 **Harmadlagos:** (acélszürke) béklyó  
 **Párosítás:** Tony Stark/Loki  
 **Egyéb szereplők:** Bruce Banner, Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers, Thor, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov  
 **Műfaj:** romantika, humor, dráma, angst, slice of life  
 **Korhatár:** +16  
 **Figyelmeztetések:** A történet nyomokban káromkodást és depresszív gondolatokat tartalmaz, valamint becenevek olykor indokolt, máskor indokolatlan mennyiségű használatát.  
 **Jogok:** Minden jog a Marvel és az általa megbízott társaságok, személyek tulajdona. A megírt történetből anyagi hasznom nem származik, csak a magam és mások szórakoztatása céljából készült, illetve fejhajtásként Stan Lee, és az általa teremtett csodálatos univerzum, s annak karakterei előtt.   
**Univerzum:** A történet a Bosszúállók, és a Thor: Sötét világ után játszódik.   
**Tartalom:**   
_– Ha valamit igazán akarok, olyan leszek, mint a veszett kutya; teljes erőmmel belekapaszkodok, és nem eresztem semmi áron._

_– Ugye tudod, hogy mit szoktak csinálni a veszett kutyákkal, Stark?_

_– Ugye tudod, hogy most csak tereled a témát, Laufeyson?_

**Megjegyzés:** Köszönet SlytHaynek ezért a kihívásért, ami nélkül ez a történet nem jöhetett volna létre!  
 **Ihletforrás:** a kertünkben álló tiszafa, azokkal az édes, ennivaló kis piros bogyókkal. Vigyázat, a tiszafa mérgező! Gyönyörű és halálos; akárcsak Loki.

**Aki bújt, aki nem**

Hogy Tony néha híján volt a józan eszének és az ítélőképességének, ahhoz nem fért kétség. Hiába próbált volna hadakozni magával, a bukásra ítélt harc helyett inkább azt a metódust választotta, hogy fejjel rohant neki a falnak. A dolog mindig kétesélyes volt: vagy remekül sült el a művelet, vagy katasztrofálisan. Hiába papolt Steve mindig az alapos tervezésről és megfontoltságról, Tony tudta, hogy néha csak úgy lehet fordítani egy szituáción, ha a meglepetés erejét kihasználva robban be az események középpontjába. Akár sikeres volt a módszer, akár egy hajszálon múlt, hogy ne torkolljon tragédiába, Steve sosem kímélte meg Tonyt a megbízhatóságról szóló szónoklatoktól.

Hogy Tonynak be kell avatnia a többieket a tervébe; hogy Tonynak nem szabad elhamarkodottan cselekednie. Hogy Tonynak nem szabad csak a saját megérzéseire hallgatnia, és bevetődni a tűzpárbaj közepébe.

Hogy Tonynak mindig fel kell mérnie a tettei következményeit. 

És mivel Tony nem arról volt híres, hogy gyakran megfogadta volna más tanácsait, nem volt abban semmi meglepő, hogy jó ötletnek tűnt hirtelen felindulásból megcsókolni Lokit egy kedd délutánon.

***

Különben is, technikailag nézve amúgy is Loki csókolta meg őt.

***

Loki helyzete az elmúlt két évben… rendeződni látszott. Persze, Odin papa nem volt elragadtatva attól, hogy a mágus megpróbálta uralma alá hajtani az emberek világát, de Thor megmentésével a sötét tündérek – vagy manók, nimfák, szatírok (jó, az talán mégsem); Tony sosem tudta megjegyezni – balhéja idején, Loki szerzett magának egy jó pontot. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy amikor Thanos újból arra adta a fejét, hogy leigázza a bolygót, Loki kulcsszereplője volt a csatának; Midgard oldalán harcolt az űrbéli sereg ellen.

Hirtelen pálfordulásról nem lehetett beszélni, hiszen a csatazaj elülte után az isten rendszeresen szórakoztatta New York lakosságát és a Bosszúállókat mindenféle zavaró, de egyébiránt veszélytelen csínyekkel. Ahogy fogalmazott: csak segíteni szeretett volna a Bosszúállókat készenlétben tartani; ha a szükség úgy hozza, nehogy felkészületlenek legyenek. 

Olykor hónapokig nem lehetett nyomát sem látni; Tony nem volt biztos benne, hogy más világokban csatangolt-e ilyenkor, vagy csak kipihente az istenséggel járó mindennapos fáradalmakat.

[Amúgy is, mivel tölti egy isten a szabadidejét? Ha a kereszténységet venné alapul, akkor Odinnak például egy nagy könyvben kellene jegyezni az emberek életét; Tony ezt nem tartotta túl valószerűnek. Azt tudta, hogy Thor, amikor a Toronyban tartózkodott, leggyakrabban tehetségkutatókat nézett a tévében, és wasabi bundás mogyorót evett, de hogy Loki hova tűnt a szabadnapjain, arról csak halvány sejtései lehettek.]

***

Tony legmerészebb álmaiban sem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer úgy fog együtt élni másokkal, hogy attól nem kap mindennap masszív hidegrázást. Jó időnek kellett eltelnie, mire megszokta, hogy a hőn szeretett és bálványozott kávéfőzőt más is előszeretettel használja rajta kívül; hogy Steve nem tudja megállni, hogy ne mossa el a használt csészéket minden délelőtt; hogy Natasha minden reggel tökéletes ruhában és frizurával jelent meg, akármennyire korán is volt (komolyan, Tony egyszer fél háromkor kopogott be hozzá, és a nőn nyomát sem látta annak, hogy legmélyebb álmából keltették föl; ha aludt egyáltalán…).

Éppen úgy éltek együtt a toronyban, mint egy nagy, furcsán funkcionáló, szedett-vedett család. 

Ha Tony őszinte akart lenni magával, élvezte, hogy mindig volt otthon valaki rajta kívül; ha pedig el akarta kerülni a többieket, csak bezárkózott a műhelyébe, és kitette a Ne zavarj! táblát.

Olybá tűnt, hogy a Bosszúállók színrelépésével egyre több önjelölt gonosztevő érezte úgy, hogy ideje megmutatni magát a nagy nyilvánosságnak. Ha pedig nem egy újabb félőrült hatalommániás volt terítéken, a csapat még mindig számíthatott arra, hogy Loki időnként kitalál valamit, amivel felpezsdíti a szürke hétköznapokat. Például az amúgy unalmas keddeket.

***

A szappanbuborékkal Tonynak nagy általánosságban semmi gondja nem akadt. Komolyan. Néha még kifejezetten pihentető is volt elmerülni egy kád forró vízben, és csak figyelni a vidám kis buborékok pukkanását. De amikor egy bizonyos ravaszképű norvég isten óriás buborékokat szabadított New York keleti részére, amelyek a kidurranásuk után mindent beterítettek ragacsos, nyálkás habbal – nos, akkor Tony nem volt éppen oda a buborékokért.

Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy a Bosszúállók csapata csak a takarításban vehet majd részt – erről akkor bizonyosodtak meg igazán, amikor Clint egyik nyílvesszője kipukkasztott egy óriás gömböt, ami az egész bandát beterítette az émelyítően vattacukor szagú löttyel –, így Tony hagyta a többieket intézkedni, ő pedig Loki keresésére indult. Nem tartott túl sokáig a nyomozás, ugyanis Loki egy tető szélén álldogálva szemlélte művét. Tony nem törte magát, hogy meglepje a másikat; az utóbbi időben többször is bebizonyosodott már, hogy Lokinak esze ágában sincs megölnie egyik szuperhőst sem; inkább a bosszantásukat választotta új hobbijának. Ki tudja? Talán ő is öregszik, morfondírozott Tony, és közben bőszen remélte, hogy a ragacsos víz nem fog beszivárogni a páncél illesztéseinél.

– Üdvözöllek, Vasember – mondta Loki hátra sem fordulva; levakarhatatlan mosollyal nézte, ahogy az emberek fejvesztve rohangálnak a záporozó buborékok elől.

– Szappanbuborék? Ez komoly? – felelte Tony köszönés helyett, ahogy megállt a másik férfitől néhány lépésnyire. – Ennél azért lehetnél egy kicsit eredetibb is.

– Lennének talán javaslataid? – vetett egy pillantást Loki Tonyra; lentről egy hatalmas sikoly hallatszott. 

– Inkább csak aggódom miattad; ha így haladunk, legközelebb már egy szivárványt fogsz ránk szabadítani, vagy unikornisok nyargalnak át az égen…

Loki halkan felkuncogott, majd végre Tony felé fordult, és lassú, kiszámított lépésekkel elkezdte körbesétálni. 

– Tehát azt akarod mondani, hogy berozsdásodtam, Vasember? Talán jobban szeretnéd, ha lángörvénnyel perzselném fel szeretett városodat?

– Hátrébb az agyarakkal, Rudolf! – emelte maga elé a kezét Tony, ahogy lassan ő is megfordult; tűzszünet ide, tűszünet oda, a Káosz istenének még mindig nem volt szerencsés dolog hátat fordítani. – Csak arra akartam célozni, hogy erre a kisstílű piszkálódásra semmi szükség; tudjuk, hogy a környéken garázdálkodsz, és a gyerekes csínyekkel maximum azt fogod elérni, hogy rád szabadítjuk Hulkot, aki igen szívesen elmagyarázza, hogy miért nem szép dolog összepiszkolni az utcákat. Úgyhogy ha a helyedben lennék, én fognám magam, és küldenék egy takarító varázsigét a kerületre. 

– Valóban? – mosolyodott el Loki, ahogy megállt Tony előtt. Igazság szerint, veszélyesen közel állt meg. Igazság szerint, Tonynak megfordult a fejében, hogy beélesítse az egyik rakétáját. – Különben mi fog velem történni, Stark? Talán a kezemre csapsz?

– Ha szükséges – bólintott Tony nagyot, ezzel is próbálva titkolni, hogy nehezére esett nyelni az isten hirtelen közelségétől. – Még bármi megtörténhet.

– Ahogy mondod – villant meg Loki szeme veszélyes csillogással, aztán hirtelen előre hajolt és a száját Tonyéhoz nyomta. 

Tony talán még sosem volt annyira hálás a villámgyors észjárásáért, mint most; a másodperc törtrésze alatt futott át rajta, hogy egy: talán nem lenne jó magára haragítania egy szinte mindenható istent; kettő: Loki nagyon jól csókolt; három: Loki **nagyon jól** csókolt. 

Mire ezeket az érveket felsorakoztatta magában, már ő sem látta értelmét hezitálni; ugyanolyan vehemenciával válaszolt Loki csókjára, amilyennel az isten lepte meg őt. Valamelyikük felnyögött – talán Tony, de ezt a világért sem ismerte volna be –, ahogy Loki nyelve az övéhez ért, és a férfi még közelebb húzódott Tonyhoz, néhány lépésnyi hátrálásra kényszerítve őt. 

Tony számára hirtelen értelmetlen problémává vált az óriásbuborékok esete, és az sem érintette volna meg, ha a föld hirtelen megszűnik forogni a lába alatt; ameddig Loki így csókolta, addig Tony szívesen küldi szabadságra a józan eszét. Már éppen megfordult a fejében, hogy hogyan is fog folytatódni ez a szituáció kettejük között, amikor Loki hirtelen hátra húzta a fejét, és titokzatos félmosollyal nézett a ziháló halandóra. Tonynak arra sem volt ideje, hogy egyet pislogjon; a mellkasának feszülő két tenyér elegáns lökéssel taszította át a tető peremén. 

A legutóbbi ablakon kilökős esettel ellentétben most meg volt az az előnye, hogy a páncélja eleve rajta volt; nagy szerencséjére, ugyanis most jóval alacsonyabb helyről kezdte meg nem éppen kecses zuhanását. Mire Tony lefékezte magát az úttesttől néhány méternyire, és összeszedte a lélekjelenlétét, hogy visszaemelkedjen a magasba, Lokit már sehol sem találta. 

Az égen elnyúló szivárvány gúnyos ragyogással keretezte az emberekre zúduló buborékesőt.

***

Fury egy csapat ügynököt rendelt az utcákra, hogy segítsék a takarítást, de nem volt az a pénz, amiért Tony egy perccel is tovább maradt volna a ragacsos páncélban. A toronyba érve a páncélt a műhelyben hagyta – ki kell találnia, hogyan fogja tisztára sikálni szegényt –, és első útja a zuhanyhoz vezetett, hogy lemossa magáról azt az undorító, édeskés szagot, amit a buborékok hagytak maguk mögött. A vízsugarak alatt állva minden erejével azon volt, hogy valahogyan rendet tegyen vadul kavargó gondolatai között. Mi az ördög ütött belé, amikor nem csak hagyta, hogy Loki megcsókolja, de ő maga is aktívan részt vett a viszonzásban?

Tonynak élete során volt már pár húzós döntése, de az utóbbi időkben ez mindenképpen dobogós helyezést érdemelt. Mérgesen felsóhajtott, aztán elzárta a vizet. Igen, dühös volt magára, hiába is próbálta volna tagadni. Dühös, amiért elég óvatlan volt ahhoz, hogy Loki megint lehajítsa egy istenverte tetőről; és dühös, amiért a csók még mindig kellemes emlékként bizsergett az ajkán. 

Tony nem állt kétszer sorban, amikor a hülye ötleteket osztották, de ezúttal tényleg feltette az i-re a pontot.

***

A csapatot is igencsak meglepte Tony „sétarepülése”. Bár Loki tényleg mindent megtett, hogy bosszantsa őket, komoly sérülést újabban senkinek nem okozott, így több mint meglepő volt a fura mutatványa.

Tony persze egyikőjüknek sem számolt be arról, hogy mi zajlott le a tetőn eltöltött beszélgetés és a zuhanás között; nem volt benne biztos, hogy Steve vagy Clint akadt volna ki jobban. Szinte már a fülében hallotta Steve mélyenszántó gondolatait arról, hogy nem barátkozunk az ellenséggel – Clint valószínűleg csak behúzott volna neki egyet. 

Akármennyire is rendeződtek Lokival a dolgok az elmúlt két évben – már amennyiben egy Lokihoz hasonló patologikus esettel rendeződhetnek a dolgok –, Sólyomszem még mindig messze állt attól, hogy a kelleténél jobban elviselje az istent. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Tonynak nagyon tetszett a nappalija Hulk-mentes dekoráció nélkül is.

Így nem volt jobb ötlete, mint magára zárni a labor ajtaját aznap estére, és valamilyen égetett szeszbe fojtani a gondolatait.

***

Tony nem tartotta magát álszent embernek: tisztában volt a hiányaival, de a képességeivel is, így sosem érezte magát kellemetlenül, ha valamilyen dicséretet jogosnak érzett. Nem nagyképűség volt ez a részéről, sokkal inkább őszinteség.

Az emberek sokszor azt gondolják, hogyha valaki sikeres, akkor nincs is része semmilyen kudarcban; ez persze nagy butaság. Igaz, hogy Tonynak megadatott, ami csak keveseknek: azzal foglalkozhatott, amit igazán szeret, és még az unokái megélhetése miatt se fog fájni a feje – már ha lesznek unokái… –, de pénz és befolyás ide, szuperhős mellékállás oda, mind a mai napig érte visszautasítás. 

Legalábbis azt, ha az embert egy csók után lelökik a tetőről, visszautasításként is meg lehet élni. 

De Tony úgy döntött, ő máshogy értelmezi a történteket. Miután két napig ki sem lépett a műhelyből, újult erővel nézett a kihívás elé. És hogy mi volt a kihívás? Elfogadtatni azzal a makacs istennel, hogy bizony nem csak Tonyra volt nagy hatással az a fránya csók. 

És persze bosszút állni a tényért, hogy még két nappal a buborékok támadása után is enyhén vattacukorszagot árasztott a haja.

***

Tony napokig attól rettegett, hogy Loki máris megkezdte az egyszarvúak idomítását, de a következő találkozásukra csupán egy hetet kellett várnia.  
Ezúttal Brooklyn volt a kiszemelt áldozat: a városrészt óriási gumicukorból készült medvék támadták meg. És az óriás alatt Tony nem Thor, de még csak nem is Hulk méretű óriást értett – ezek a gumimacik legalább akkorák voltak, mint egy-egy elefánt. A buta tekintetű édességek ingatag zselé-lábakon közlekedtek a szűk utcákon, és igen lassan haladtak, a környékbeli gyerekek nagy örömére. A kölykök ugyanis igen leleményesnek bizonyultak, és egy-egy lassabb medvét megrohamoztak, majd nagyokat haraptak a bokájából. Amerika kedvenc szuperhős csapata persze mindent megtett, hogy a megnyomorított cukorállatok estükben-keltükben ne okozzanak nagyobb fennakadást, vagy esetleges sérülést. Az autótulajdonosok, akiknek gépjárművére ráborult egy mackó, persze nem voltak elragadtatva, és megállás nélkül hívogatták a biztosítót, amitől rövid időn belül összeomlott a telefonos hálózat.

New York újabb szép napra ébredt egy skandináv bevándorlónak köszönhetően.

Miután Tony egy lézersugárral sikeresen lefejezett egy óriást, ismét útnak indult, hogy Loki nyomára bukkanjon. A változatosság kedvéért újbólt egy épület tetején pillantotta meg az ismerős fekete üstököt, és egy pillanat múlva már Loki közvetlen közelében ért földet. 

– Komolyan? Ez minden, amire telik tőled? Gumicukor invázió? – kezdte Tony, ahogy leemelte a sisakját; Loki rápillantott, de nem mondott semmit.

– Ne hidd, hogy nem értékelek egy jó viccet, de ez már kezd túl sok lenni! Amúgy is, mi van veled, meg ezekkel a ragacsos cuccokkal? Freud elszórakozna ezekkel az összefüggésekkel, az tuti.

Loki még egy percig némán állt; egy piros cukormedve éppen összeroskadt egy üres telken, hála Thornak és Amerika Kapitánynak. Az isten felsóhajtott, és Tonyra nézett.

– Van valami mondanivalód is, Stark, vagy csupán halálra akarsz untatni?

– Éppenséggel van. Egy seggfej vagy. – Loki felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Egyszer kilökni valakit az ablakon stílusos, kétszer dobni le a magasból már gáz. Komolyan kezdesz kijönni a gyakorlatból, Bambi.

– Így lenne? – hümmögött Loki, a szája széle apró mosolyra húzódott. – A múltkor mintha nem panaszkodtál volna, Stark. Sőt, ha jól emlékszem, egyáltalán nem volt ellenedre az a kis incidens.

Tony nem látta értelmét a tagadásnak, hiszen egyértelmű volt, hogy ő is élvezte azt a csókot. Utólag mást állítani szánalmas és béna dolog lett volna. Inkább kihúzta magát, és felszegte a fejét. 

– Én meg arra emlékszem nagyon jól, hogy lelöktél a rohadt tetőről, te szemétláda.

– És most miért jöttél ide? – hajolt közelebb Loki. – Netán kárpótlást szeretnél? 

– Akár – vetette oda Tony; nem hiába mondták neki, hogy sosem tudja, mikor kell hallgatni. 

– Akkor rossz személyhez jöttél – lépett hátrébb Loki.  
– Ennyi? Ennyire telik egy istentől?

– Ma nincs hangulatom a gyermekded játékaidhoz, Stark. Vedd el, amit akarsz, vagy hagyj magamra – szólt Loki, és már hátat is fordított a másiknak.

Tonyban egy pillanatra felsejlettek Steve agyoncsépelt szavai: mindig fel kell mérnie a tettei következményeit. Francba vele. Francba Steve-vel és az okosságaival; francba Lokival és a nagyképűségével – és francba Tony Starkkal is, ha meghátrál egy isten elől. 

Ez a csók a brutalitás határán egyensúlyozott. Tony éhes vadállatként szorította testét Lokiéhoz, a szája pedig mart, harapott és büntetett, mindenféle gyengédséget nélkülözve. A múltkori csók óvatos volt, ismerkedő; ez durva és birtokló. Tony nem fogta vissza magát, méltó társa akart lenni az ostromnak, amit Loki indított ellene viszonzásul. Ugyanis bármennyire játszotta az isten az unottat, ebben a pillanatban egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mintha bármi is járt volna a fejében azon kívül, hogy Tony lelkét a száján keresztül szippantsa ki belőle. A harag, a vágy és az adrenalin furcsa, robbanékony elegyet alkotott Tonyban, aki egy pillanatra sem akart meghajolni a másik előtt. Loki hosszú, vékony ujjai a tarkójára kulcsolódtak, és fájdalmasan kúsztak a hajába, időnként kissé megdöntve a fejét, hogy bárminemű ellenállás nélkül csókolhassa a férfit. 

Tony a csókba öltött párharc közben felnézett – mikor is csukta be egyáltalán a szemét? –, és zizegő gondolatokkal konstatálta, hogy Lokinak igazán hosszú szempillái vannak, férfi létére. Aztán bevillant egy emlékkép: Pepper édes-bosszús arca, ahogy Tony homlokát simogatja, és arról beszél, hogy milyen igazságtalan dolog a világtól, hogy egy férfinak hosszú, legyezőszerű szempillákat ad a sors, míg egy nőnek mindenféle festéket és trükköt kell bevetnie az ügyben. Loki szeme megrebbent, aztán lassan ő is felnézett; zihálva szakadtak el egymás ajkától, a leheletük összekeveredett, és Tony még az alsóajkán érezte Loki fogainak nyomát. 

A fekete hajú isten összerezzent, és egyik kezét elhúzta Tony fejéről; elnézett a válla fölött – hogy mit látott ott, Tony nem tudta, de Loki pupillái hirtelen hatalmasra tágultak, és úgy lépett el Tony mellől, mintha megégette volna magát. Tonynak több időre lett volna szüksége, hogy pontosan felfogja a történteket, de ha a szeme nem káprázott, Loki _remegett._

– Ostoba! – sziszegte Loki felé, aztán egy szemvillanás múlva hűlt helye sem volt. 

Tony reszketeg lélegzetet vett, és hosszan kifújta a levegőt. Hüvelykujjával megdörzsölte a száját – csak az a fránya bizsergés múlna már el! –, aztán felvette a sisakját. 

– Pedig annyira nem volt rossz – jegyezte meg csak úgy magának, ahogy a levegőbe emelkedett.

***

Loki másnap reggelre karácsonyi képeslapra illő téli tájjá változtatta Manhattant.

***

Ha valamit Tony különösen gyűlölt, az az önmarcangolás volt. És milyen ironikus játéka a sorsnak, hogy mégis ennyire jó volt benne! A gumimacis-csók után – magában csak így hívta az esetet –, akarata ellenére az agya azon kezdett kattogni, hogy vajon mit ronthatott el, illetve elrontott-e egyáltalán valamit? Lehetséges lenne, hogy Loki egyik rejtett képessége a mások gondolataiban való olvasás? Talán megsejtett valamit abból, hogy Tonynak egy röpke pillanatra eszébe jutott Pepper?

És ha így is lett volna, vajon érintette-e volna olyan érzékenyen a nagy egóval megáldott istent az ügy, hogy fogja magát, és remegve elrohan? (Teleportál; részletkérdés.)

Akárhogy is volt, Tony nem tudott napirendre térni az események fölött. 

Ahogyan nem tudott dűlőre jutni saját kifacsart, egymásnak ellentmondó érzelmeivel sem. Tony már régen rájött, hogy az emberi lélek rejtelmeit boncolgatni felettébb veszélyes, és egyébiránt lehetetlen vállalkozás. Az emberek olyanok, amilyenek, és kész. Ügy lezárva. Ha a fene fenét eszik, ha ő maga megfeszül, akkor sem tud épkézláb magyarázatot adni arra, hogy mi vonzza őt Lokihoz. Tony a racionalitás emberének tartotta magát, szeretett analitikusan megközelíteni problémákat, mert úgy viszonylag könnyű volt őket megoldani. Amivel nem akart foglalkozni, azt pedig a szőnyeg alá söpörte, rátolta a kanapét, elheveredett rajta és kibontott egy jófajta whiskey-t. Hiába, így működött Tony Stark lelkivilága.

Ha százszor nem átkozta el magát, amiért Lokival kezdett, akkor egyszer sem. Hiszen mostanában olyan jól ment minden: a fura egyedekből álló kis csapatával egészen egymásra hangolódtak, Pepperrel hosszú hónapok után ismét visszatudtak térni egy egészséges munkakapcsolathoz és a lassan újraépülő barátságukhoz; összes szabadidejét készülő projektjeire fordíthatta, és Fury sem zargatta naponta marhaságokkal, mint például társadalmi felelősségvállalás és protokoll intézkedések. 

Az élete olyan egyszerű lehetne, ha végre hagyná magának! De Tony tudta, hogy ami egyszerű, az általában unalmas, és az ő folyton pörgő agyának az unalmas egyet jelentett az elviselhetetlennel. Lokival kezdeni maga volt a nagy betűs kaland; mint egy menet a hullámvasúton – de ha nem vigyáz magára, ez a hullámvasút hipp-hopp megszabadítja a fejétől, a testét pedig felismerhetetlen péppé trancsírozza. 

Szép kilátások.

És mégis, nem lett volna Tony Tony Stark [zseni, milliárdos, playboy és emberbarát], ha nem a legveszélyesebb hullámvasútra vált jegyet – mert ha valami nem izgalmas és nem kétesélyes, nem éri meg belevágni.

***

Arról, hogy nekik, kettejüknek dolga lenne egymással, már csak Lokit kell meggyőznie.

***

Lokit megtalálni újabban egyet jelentett a lehetetlennel. Az édességinvázió – és a második csók után – az isten úgy eltűnt New York környékéről, mintha az univerzum nyelte volna el. Tony csak remélte, hogy nem üldözte a mágust egészen egy másik világig.

Néhány csendesebb hét következett, majd megérkezett Amora, aki újfent szerelmével zaklatta Thort; ennek persze azzal is jelét adta, hogy néhányszor megpróbálta megölni. Tony pedig akármennyit járőrözött Vasemberként, Lokinak nyomát sem lelte. Miután a szőke nőszemély kedvét egy időre elvették az udvarlástól, a csapatra néhány unalmas, de jól megérdemelt pihenőnap várt. Bruce valami trópusi helyre utazott egy konferenciára, Thor nyaralni vitte Jane-t – Tony már tűkön ülve várta a beszámolót a perui kirándulásról –, a halálos duó Fury igazgató füttyére hallgatva tűnt el a toronyból, Steve pedig a fejébe vette, hogy a város összes múzeumát sorra veszi „felzárkózás” címen. Tony természetesen először az erotika múzeumba irányította; a kapitánynak persze Harley-kiállításként állította be. Alig várta, hogy Steve hazaérjen!

Bár Tony bármikor magára zárhatta a labor ajtaját, mégis jól esett az áldott csendet hallgatni a toronyban. Reggel nem kellett sorban állnia a kávéfőző előtt, és végre a tévét is el lehetett kapcsolni Thor kedvenc éneklős-vernyákolós műsorairól. Az élet ismét szép volt. És ismét kissé unalmas. 

Talán ezért történhetett, hogy Tonynak első dolga volt elővenni egy régebbi, félretett tervét. Amikor Loki először jelent meg a Földön, Tony készíteni akart egy szkennert, amivel bizonyos energiákat mérhet be; a számításai alapjait Thor értékeire kalkulálta, mert bár később értesült arról, hogy a két isten gyakorlatilag nincsen vérségi kapcsolatban, Thor és Loki mégis teljesen mások voltak, mint az egyszerű emberek. Tony úgy érezte, egészen megtáltosodik a lehetőségtől, hogy a műszer segítségével előkerítheti a rejtőzködő trükkmestert. Igaz, hogy harminchét órát húzott le a laborban alvás nélkül, de úgy érezte, megérte. 

Azzal a jóleső tudattal ájult az ágyába, hogy miután felkel és emberi formát ölt magára, meglátogatja New York második számú skandináv istenét.

***

A terv egészen jól haladt az érkezésig; onnantól kezdve, hogy Loki megpillantotta őt, némileg félrecsúszott a dolog. A fekete hajú férfi ugyanis ismét köddé vált – ezúttal szó szerint; Tony még nem tapasztalt ilyen sűrű ködöt, ami egyetlen pillanat alatt lepte el a helyiséget. Miután kibotorkált az amúgy üresnek bizonyuló raktárhelyiségből és alaposan kiköhögte magát, Jarvis segítségével előhívta a szkenner eredményeit, és ismét nekiindult.

A második látogatás hasonló eredményekkel zárult, kiegészülve azzal, hogy Tony elcsúszott egy hatalmas jégfolton a Central Park közepén.

Harmadjára Loki egy „Ne kövess engem, Stark!” kiáltással lépett meg.

Negyedjére pedig futóhomokká változtatta Tony lába alatt az aszfaltot; ha nincs észnél, a páncél súlya pillanatok alatt lehúzza az örvénylő homokba.

Délutánra Tony belátta, hogy egy napra négy próbálkozás bőven elegendő. Elvégre holnap is van nap.

***

A hét többé-kevésbé eseménytelenül telt el, azt leszámítva, hogy Loki vagy megpróbált menekülni előle, vagy megpróbálta megölni őt. Esetleg mindkettőt, egyszerre.

Vagy csak simán megpróbált ráijeszteni. 

Valamelyik hajnalban Tony például arra ébredt, hogy valami nagy súllyal nehezedik a mellkasára. Felkapcsolta a villanyt, és az első dolog, amit meglátott, egy kígyóbőr mintás tárgy volt. Pislogott egyet, aztán hunyorítani kezdett; a kígyóbőr minta ugyanis nem máshoz tartozott, mint egy hatalmas kígyóhoz! Tony üvöltve próbálta letolni magáról az amúgy mozdulatlan dögöt, és addig nem volt hajlandó bemenni a szobájába, amíg a veszélyes-állatbefogó meg nem érkezett, hogy elszállítsa a hüllőt. 

Bár Tony mindig is büszke volt rá, hogy mint minden elektromos kütyüje, autója és informatikai rendszere, maga az otthona is kifogástalan állapotban van, ezt némileg megcáfolni látszott a tény, hogy az egyik villanykapcsoló – amúgy is, a mai világban ki használ már ilyesmit? Hisz olyan elavult! – úgy megrázta, hogy a hajszálai vigyázzállásba vágták magukat, és egész este nem érzett semmit a jobb kezére, egészen a könyökéig. 

A látszólag „véletlenül” durrdefektet kapó autó tegnap délután azért kicsit kiverte a biztosítékot. 

Tony már kezdett megijedni, hogy Loki hamarosan sikerrel jár, és valóban elteszi őt láb alól, amikor különös dologra lett figyelmes: valaki három szál virágot hagyott az ágyán. Pontosan tudta, hogy a többiek az engedélye nélkül sosem lépnének a privát lakrészébe, így akármennyire is hihetetlennek tűnt ez az elmúlt hét fényében, Tonynak minden oka meg volt rá, hogy Lokira gyanakodjon. De miért tett volna ilyet az isten? És miért pont három szálat? Tony egyik növényt sem ismerte fel; a két lilás virág és az egy fehér nem hasonlított semmi olyanra, amit az ember csokorban ajándékozna egy nőnek…

Egy pillanatra hezitált, hogy mitévő legyen, de úgy volt vele, hogy ha a virágok már úgy is le vannak szakítva, vízbe téve őket meghosszabbítja az életüket. Közben bőszen próbálta elnyomni magában a hangokat, amik szentimentálisnak próbálták beállítani ezt a tettét. 

Mivel Tony nem tartott semmilyen növényt a lakásában, jobb híján arra gondolt, hogy egy pohárba teszi a gazokat, így a konyha felé indult. Kissé meglepődött, amikor Bruce-t találta az asztalnál üldögélve egy bögre teával és egy sudoku rejtvénnyel. A doktor egy pillantást vetett a Tony kezében lévő rögtönzött csokorra, aztán újra a rejtvényhez hajolt. 

Tony megköszörülte a torkát, aztán teletöltött egy söröskancsót vízzel – Thornak szerezték be, ő ugyanis túl kicsinek találta a midgardi poharakat; Tony nem lepődött meg rajta, hogy a nagy fickó, hozzá hasonlóan csésze helyett bögréből itta a kávéját, bár más okból –, és beleállította a virágokat. Bruce megszólalt, anélkül, hogy felnézett volna.

– Csak nem egy rajongó küldte őket?

– Tudod, hogy van – rántotta meg Tony a vállát, és egy pillanatnyi hezitálás után a pultra tette a „vázát”; ostobának tűnt volna, ha tovább szorongatja. – Egyszerűen képtelenség őket leállítani. 

– Én azért kicsit óvatos lennék az ilyen rajongókkal – biccentett Bruce a virágok felé, majd letette a tollát. – Az a tömött fejű, lilás-rózsaszín egy gyűszűvirág. Halálosan mérgező. – Tony pislantott egyet, és a csokorra nézett. Bruce nem zavartatta magát, folytatta a csokor analizálását. – A középső fekete hunyor.

– Fekete? – mutatott Tony az emlegetett virágra; öt fehér szirom foglalta keretbe a sárga bibét; egészen úgy nézett ki, mint egy csillag. – De hisz ez fehér…

– A neve fekete hunyor.

Bruce levette a szemüvegét, és megdörzsölte az orrnyergét. 

– Akkor az utolsó… - kezdte Tony, és az apró, négyszirmú lilára nézett.  
– Boroszlán – bólintott Bruce, miután visszavette a szemüveget –, és csak úgy, mint a másik kettőnél, a növény minden része mérgező. Halálosan mérgező, Tony. 

Tony nem tudta, hogy mihez lenne igazán kedve; a földre szórni a virágokat és eltaposni őket, vagy Loki fején verni szét a vázát. Ökölbe szorította a kezét, aztán az ajtó felé indult.

– Ezekkel mi legyen? – szólt utána Bruce. 

– Dobd ki őket – morogta sötéten Tony, ahogy a laborja felé vette az irányt.

***

Tony jobbnak látta, ha közvetlen látogatás helyett inkább üzenetet küld; remélte, hogy Loki eléggé kíváncsi lesz ahhoz, hogy eljöjjön hozzá. Két nap telt el bizonytalanságban, de az isten végül csak betoppant Tony laborjába. Jarvis mindössze kétszer akarta riasztani a Bosszúállókat az első fél percben, aztán kénytelen volt durcás hallgatásba vonulni. Nem vicc, Tony meg volt róla győződve, hogy Jarvis olykor duzzogott.

– Mit akart jelenteni az üzeneted, Stark? – kezdte Loki köszönés helyett, ahogy karba tett kézzel megállt Tonytól jó pár méternyi távolságra.

– Neked is üdv! Mérgező virágok, hm? Igazán kifinomult, mit ne mondjak – bólogatott Tony helyeslően, és felállt a székéről, de nem ment közelebb a másikhoz. Ő is karba fonta a kezét a mellkasa előtt. – Féltél, hogy a defektes autómmal nem szállok bele egy betonfalba?

Loki hallgatott, de vékonyra préselt szája nemtetszésről árulkodott.

– Te aztán szép példány vagy, nem igaz? Ha úgy tartja kedved, zsinóron rángatsz mindenkit kényed-kedved szerint, aztán megfutamodsz, mint egy sértett kisfiú.

– Ne szólj többet! – a hangszín egészen fenyegetőnek tűnt. 

– Ó, talán a kezemre csapsz? – utánozta Tony gúnyosan Lokit, az első csókukra utalva. Igen, elő akart hívni valamiféle érzelmet az istenből; lehetőleg vágyat és szenvedélyt, de ha nincs más út, akkor legalább őszinte haragot. Tonynak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Loki miért hagyta faképnél másodszor is, de (bármelyik) isten addig úgy segélje, kideríti, ha bele is gebed!

– Ne tetézd, halandó, mert megbánod – sziszegte Loki dühösen; a gerince nyílegyenes volt, és egészen fenyegetően nézett ki. 

– Igazán? – szívta fel magát most már Tony is. – Tényleg csak ennyi telik tőled? Nem csoda, hogy már elsőre elbuktál, amikor megpróbáltad leigázni ezt a világot. 

Úgy tűnt, a taktika bejött, mert Loki hirtelen leengedte a kezét és hangosan dörrent rá Tonyra. 

– Ugyan, Stark, mit tudsz te a világról? Az univerzumról? Egy ostoba gyermek vagy, aki úgy ragaszkodik az istenéhez, mint vinnyogó kölykök az anyjuk szoknyájához!

– A szó legszigorúbban vett értelmében nem tartom magam ateistának, de biztos lehetsz benne, hogy amiben hiszek, az nem egy bosszúálló, ámde jóságos szakállas öreg, akinek más dolga sincs, mint a mi lelki üdvünkért aggódni.

– Akkor mi az, amiben hiszel, halandó? – lépett közelebb Loki a férfihoz; Tonynak talán most kellett volna érzékelnie a fejében szirénázó „veszély” feliratot, de nem tette.

– Számokban – közölte egyszerűen. – Adatokban, tényekben. A tudományban. A szabályszerűségekben. 

– Anthony Stark és a szabályok – horkant fel Loki. – Nem éppen kéz a kézben járnak. 

– Nem szabályokról beszéltem, hanem szabályszerűségekről, Üstökös*. Az életben vannak szabályszerűségek, amiket nem lehet elkerülni. És tudod, hogy miben hiszek még? – ezúttal Tony lépett közelebb a másikhoz. – Hiszek abban, hogy ha akarok valamit, azt meg tudom szerezni.

– És hogyan fogod megszerezni, amit akarsz? 

Talán csak a mesterséges fény tette, de Tony esküdni mert volna rá, hogy Loki szeme most a zöld egy mélyebb árnyalatában csillogott. Vagy így volt, vagy ez az egész mizéria kezdett már az agyára menni. 

– Ha valamit igazán akarok, olyan leszek, mint a veszett kutya; teljes erőmmel belekapaszkodok, és nem eresztem semmi áron.

Tony hangjából eltökéltség hangzott ki; ebben biztos volt. Valószínűleg Loki is így értékelhette, mert magáról megfeledkezve – vagy marha jó színész volt – megnyalta a száját, majd vészesen közel hajolt Tonyhoz. Tonynak jóformán csak a fejét kellett volna kissé elfordítania, hogy ajkaik egymáshoz tapadjanak. 

– Ugye tudod, hogy mit szoktak csinálni a veszett kutyákkal, Stark? – súgta az isten Tony ajkaira a kérdést.

– Ugye tudod, hogy most csak tereled a témát, Laufeyson? – dőlt előre Tony, hogy megszüntesse azt a levegőnyi szünetet kettejük közt. 

Ekkor Loki azonban nem hogy hátradőlt; szinte hátraugrott, és dühös macska módjára sziszegett Tonyra. A férfinak ideje sem volt végiggondolni, hogy mi rosszat mondhatott, Loki zöld füst közepette eltűnt, a labort pedig vészesen lehűtötte az üvegfelületekre kúszó jégvirág.

***

Ha volt valami, amit Tony még az önmarcangolásnál is jobban utált, az az önsajnálat volt. Isten látja lelkét, nem akart belesüllyedni az önsajnálat ingoványos mocsarába, de az alkoholnak meg volt az az egyben áldásos és átkos hatása is, hogy marhára nem érdekli, hogy az ember mit akar; mert az alkohol csak jön, lát és felszabadít; a nyomán feltörő érzésekkel pedig már a szerencsétlen áldozatnak kell megküzdenie.

Meg persze jöttek ezek a hülye, világmegváltó gondolatok is. Tony ilyenkor utálta magát, az életét, még az alkoholt is. Elhúzta a száját és magasba emelte a poharát; erre inni kell. 

Talán tényleg benne volt a hiba. Talán ő volt képtelen arra, hogy saját önzőségén és gyarlóságán kívül valami mást is adjon a körülötte élő embereknek. 

Talán Pepper is ezért ment el. És ezért nem kell Lokinak sem. 

Nem tehetett róla, a gondolatai a mai napig visszakanyarodtak Pepper felé. Ha volt egy olyan kapcsolat az életben, amit jól akart csinálni, akkor az az volt. De persze nem sikerült, ahogy nem sikerült előtte oly sok másik sem. Pedig akarta; Jézusom, hogy akarta!

Azt kívánta, bár képes lenne önzetlen szeretetet adni Peppernek; támogatni őt, amikor szüksége van rá – jó barátnak, jó főnöknek, jó szeretőnek lenni; egyszerűen, társnak lenni… de kudarcot vallott. Nem a nő tehetett róla, Tony legalábbis mindvégig ezt sulykolta magának, még ha tudta is, hogy mindketten hibáztak. 

Amikor Pepperrel volt, egy ideig minden könnyűnek tűnt. Egyszerűnek, letisztultnak, és eleinte izgalmasnak is. A változás később köszöntött be. Tony úgy érezte, hogy valami megbéklyózza; egyre kevésbé érezte azt, hogy meg tud felelni Peppernek; hogy elég jó lehet ő, Tony Stark – nem a milliárdos, a zseni, a szuperhős, a főnök; csak ő, Tony, így egyszerűen.

Ez a béklyó pedig nem látszott enyhülni; minél inkább próbált vele megbarátkozni, annál szorosabbra fonódott, míg végül Tony úgy érezte, hogy megfullad a szorításában. 

Hm. Végső soron mégis csak jó, hogy vége lett Pepperrel. Így legalább ő sem keseríti tovább a nő életét a közvetlen jelenlétével, és ő is megkapta, amire olyannyira vágyott: a szabadságát.

Vagy ki tudja… Talán tényleg annyira elfuserált már, hogy ideje feladni, és megbékélni a tudattal, hogy végleg egyedül marad.

***

– Úgy tűnik, ti, halandók, tényleg nem tudjátok, hogy mikor elég.

Tony keze megállt a mozdulat közben, lehunyta a szemét, majd letette a csavarhúzót. Úgy tűnt, az üzenet ismét célba talált; Loki a műhely közepén állt, és várakozóan nézett Tonyra.

– Helló! Kedves tőled, hogy beugrottál! – ellökte magát a gurulós székkel az asztaltól, és pötyögött egy sort a laptopján. – Milyen az idő odakint? – kérdezte csak úgy félvállról, ahogy szakértő tekintettel próbálta kiszűrni a szövegből a hibás kódot.

– Kímélj meg a baráti csevejtől, Stark, és térj a lényegre, különben cafatokra átkozlak.

– Elbűvölő a modorod, mint mindig! – csiripelte Tony, majd nyomott egy entert és visszafordult a férfi felé. – De ne izgasd fel magad előre, jó okkal hívtalak ide. 

– És mi lenne az?

– Igazságra bírni a Hazugságok istenét – jelentette ki Tony.

Loki egy pillanatra zavartnak tűnt, majd fejét hátravetve kacagni kezdett; Tony maga is elmosolyodott. Be kellett látnia, ez így önmagában eléggé képtelen ötletnek tűnt, de ki találna ki ilyesmit, ha nem Tony Stark? 

Lokinak beletelt egy-két percébe, mire rendezni tudta a vonásait, de a félőrült vigyort – amit Tony megmagyarázhatatlan módon valamiért irtó szexinek talált – nem tudta levakarni az arcáról.

– Ez jó, Stark, igazán jó! Igazságot várni egy hazug szájából… innovatív; jól mondom?

– Aham. És az a legjobb, hogy nem vicceltem. Ideje, hogy némi igazmondást gyakorolj, Ágas.*

– Nem egészen értem, hová akarsz kilyukadni, Stark – ismerte el az isten. 

– Máris rátérek – hajolt meg kissé Tony. – Beszéljünk a vágyról. A tiszta, nyers szenvedélyről; az agyat elborító vörös ködről, amikor nehéz megkülönböztetni a jót a rossztól. Tudsz követni, Táltos*?

– Folytasd – mondta Loki nagyvonalúan, Tony pedig így is tett. 

– Na már most! Amikor az agyad elkezd endogén opioid peptideket, más néven endorfint termelni, amik neurotranszmitterként funkcionálnak--- 

– Stark! – emelte fel a hangját Loki, ezzel hozva a másik tudomására, hogy lényegtelen a biokémiai magyarázat.

– Öö, igen-igen. Szóval, csak arra akarok kilyukadni, hogy amikor az ember például izgalmi állapotba kerül; kerültél már ilyen állapotba anélkül is, hogy a partnerednek maradandó károsodást és fájdalmat okoztál volna, ugye? Oké, asszem értem a mimikát, ne válaszolj. A lényeg az, hogy amikor az embernél beüt a krach és elveszíti egy pillanatra a fejét, hajlamos megfeledkezni magáról – fejezte be Tony egy szuszra.

– És? – szűkítette össze Loki a szemét.

– És ilyenkor olyat is megmutat magából, amit egyébként nem tenne. A rosszabbik oldalát is – dörzsölte meg Tony a tarkóját. – A szörnyűségeket is.

Úgy tűnt, elhangzott a varázsszó, mert Loki egy csapásra tűnt nagyon érdeklődőnek, és nagyon veszedelmesnek. A szája lehetetlenül vékony, fehér csíkká keskenyült, a szemével pedig ölni tudott volna.

– Mit tudsz te a szörnyűségekről, amiket nem lehet elleplezni? – préselte ki magából.

– Hm, érdekes kérdés! – játszotta a hülyét Tony. – A mellkasomban csillogó kis ékszer éppen elég tanúbizonysága a szörnyűségeknek, amiket elkövettem; elhiheted.

– Te nem tudod, hogy milyen az, amikor megbélyegeznek – mondta Loki halkan, és kimérten. – Hogy milyen érzés, amikor rettegés van a szemükben, ahogy rád néznek. 

– Hát, Bruce talán valóban többet tudna erről mondani, de most a laikusokról beszélünk, nem igaz? Én viszont kettőnkre célzok. – Loki értetlen tekintetére Tony felsóhajtott, és ismét a tarkójára tette a kezét. – Azt hiszem, mindketten elmondhatjuk magunkról, hogy rémes dolgokat követtünk el. De megfizettünk értük, és fizetünk a mai napig is. Előttem nem kell megjátszanod magad, Loki.

– Nem tudod, hogy mit beszélsz! Nem láttad azt az alakot; nem láttad a szörnyet, akinek születtem! – Loki határozottan dühös volt, de nem Tonyra; nem, sokkal inkább saját magára. 

– Ugyan már! – tárta szét a kezét Tony. – Olvastam a rólad szóló S.H.I.E.L.D. aktát, rád kerestem a google-n, és beszéltem Thorral is. Néha-néha bekékülsz? És akkor mi van? Bár a zöld a te színed, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a kék sem áll rosszul – vonta meg a vállát Tony, és közelebb lépett az istenhez; Loki ezzel egyszerre hátrébb lépett egy lépést. Csupán ennyit tudott, mert mögötte egy asztal terpeszkedett. 

– Stark, te igazán nem---

– Dehogynem, Rudolf. Tudom, hogy mibe készülök belevetni magam; ha pedig nem is tudom a teljes igazságot, annál jobb. Ha valami nem izgalmas és nem kétesélyes, nem éri meg belevágni – mosolyodott el Tony, és olyan közel lépett Lokihoz, hogy a férfi kezét a sajátjába foghassa. 

– Meg fogod bánni – súgta Loki erőtlenül tiltakozva, de nem próbált meg eltávolodni.

– Olyan makacs a természetem, hogy nem tűri az ijesztgetést, akárhogyan is próbálkoznak vele. Minél inkább meg akarnak félemlíteni, annál jobban nő a bátorságom – válaszolta Tony, és megtette azt, amire oly régen várt: harmadszorra is megcsókolta Lokit.

Ez a csók nem hasonlított sem az elsőre, sem a másodikra; ez egészen másfajta volt. Óvatos, lassú, és végtelenül finom. Tony úgy érezte, mintha egy halálosan rémült állat bizalmát próbálná elnyerni, így nem akart ajtóstul rontani a házba. Arra lesz még idejük máskor. 

Loki a maga részéről ez alkalommal mintha csak passzív szemlélője lett volna a dolognak; megadóan tűrte, hogy Tony saját kedvére csókolja az ajkait, de nem próbálta meg átvenni az irányítást. Halk sóhajtást hallatott, ahogy Tony nyelve a szájába siklott, és elmélyült a csókjuk. 

– Gyerünk, Bambi; ha nem veszíted el a fejed, nem jól csinálod – villantott egy mosolyt Tony Lokira, és ahogy az isten ajkán elterült az a jellegzetes, őrülten szexi, eszelős mosoly, nagyobb lendülettel tértek vissza a csókhoz. Tony megvárta, amíg Loki pillái lecsukódnak, aztán ő is lehunyta a szemét; a tenyerében pedig boldogan melengette Loki jéghideg, kék ujjait.

_Vége._

***

_Vége?_

*Üstökös, Ágas, Táltos – Télapó rénszarvasai, csak úgy, mint Rudolf. 


End file.
